


"How Could You Ask Me That?"

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt response: "How Could You Ask Me That?" + Kasinara - Nobles take pride in the strangest things, for example, the price a kidnapper would charge for their freedom.





	"How Could You Ask Me That?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts).



> Thanks to agentmmay for the prompt! Also, inspired by [this post](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/168723440633/person-a-being-held-hostage-in-exchange-for-bs) from Tumblr!

Sinara could hear crashing in the next room over.

_That was quicker than I expected._ She thought, pushing off a feeling of embarrassment at being stuck like this. There was no reason she should be, she’d finished all ten years in training to be a soldier; she had been the most accomplished in her group, specially chosen to receive technological enhancements. And here she was, like some fragile flower, shut in a room and held for a price.

Of course, she’d only been there for ten minutes, a good portion of that time had been spent rolling her eyes at how ridiculous the situation was. From what she could tell, she’d been brought to some room, in some slum or another, knocked out by whatever asshole was responsible for this.

In her defense, she was off her game; she hadn’t slept in two days, no thanks to Kasius’s useless night guards, not showing up, saddling her with more shifts.

The crashing stopped, and for a few long moments, it was utterly silent in the next room over.

Sinara twisted her arms under the restraints, hoping to loosen them some or escape before she was found. The rope slackened a bit, but not enough to slip her thumb underneath, _damn._

The door creaked open, just a crack. “Sinara?”

She twisted in her seat, just able to make out the person standing in the doorway. And, it was the last person she expected to see, Kasius.

“What are you doing here?”

She supposed they were friends, she’d known him since before finishing her training, and it hadn’t come as a surprise that she’d been selected for his guard. They got on well, but, she didn’t expect him to be down here _personally_.

“I came to get you. Are you hurt?”

“No. You—” Words completely failed her. “What happened to the man?”

“I strangled him,” Kasius spoke as though he wasn’t quite sure of what he’d done.

“You strangled him? How?”

“Contrary to what you might believe, Sinara, I can defend myself if the situation arises.”

“Why did you strangle him?”

“How could you ask me that?” It would appear he thought the answer to be obvious.

“It wasn’t an emergency situation, and you killed someone.”

“I did not kill him!” Kasius hesitated, growing quieter as he said. “I’m not that strong, I couldn’t. Don’t tell Faulnak.”

“I would never talk to him.”

“Right.”

Kasius knelt at her side, finally beginning to undo the rope holding her arm to the chair. The knot was rudimentary but positioned so carefully that there was no hope of her freeing herself using her fingers or teeth. But Kasius was able to untie it in under twenty seconds, discarding the rope over his shoulder and moving on to the other arm and then her legs.

When he’d finished, she shot to her feet, watching as he rose to his feet and belatedly offered a helping hand towards the now empty chair.

“We should go and report all this to the authorities.” He said, brushing his outstretched hand awkwardly over his leg.

“You should have done that in the first place.” She returned bluntly, already making for the door. “This isn’t somewhere you should come by yourself.”

“Don’t worry, Sinara. I knew my guard was here.” 

Sinara sighed, she’d spoken with him enough to know that there was no convincing him. “How did you?”

Kasius pulled out his communicator and handed it to her. On the screen, there was a ransom note, demanding two hundred thousand units in return for their high-clearance soldier.

“I know, but—”

“ Two hundred thousand units? What the hell was he thinking?”

“It is quite a high demand.”

“High? No, it should have been a minimum of a million units, I wouldn’t stand for such an insult.”

“You were angry… he didn’t demand more?”

_Nobles take pride in the strangest things._

“To be frank, a million seems a bit low. Are you all right? You’re not the least bit offended?” Kasius sounded more worried than anything, as though she’d said something horrific about herself.

“No.”

Kasius grabbed one of her hands, forcing her to turn and face him. “Your lack of self-preservation is quite disturbing, I’ve half a mind to order another psychological evaluation. You worry me.”

“ Says the high-ranking government official who attempted murder.”

“Also slightly concerning that you see that behavior as atypical for government officials on this world.”

She shot him an irritated look, he’d missed the point of the conversation enough times for it to not be endearing. “You shouldn’t have, and you’re an idiot.”

“Well, now, my other guards don’t offer me such refreshing candor. Whatever would I do without you?”

“Not strangle people, perhaps?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> ~sinara_smith


End file.
